The Week
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Tohru's leaving, and Kyo wants to give her a goodbye present. So he chooses a song.


**I watched **_**Rent **_**and I just had to make it into a fan fiction + songfic! This time with more PLOT! The whole first part is fan fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket and I don't own Rent.**

It's me, Kyo. **(A/N: Just to tell you the POV without writing Kyo's POV)**  
>Tohru's leaving in a week. I told her I would write her a song, and I've been trying.<p>

7 MORE DAYS…  
>'So, have you found your song yet?' asked Tohru. 'Nope, not yet.' I replied. 'Not yet?' asked Tohru. 'I wanted to hear it before I left.' 'I'm sorry, Tohru. I've been trying and trying so hard to write it and I can't.' I sighed. 'It's okay. You have a week more to find it!' Tohru smiled. I smiled back. 'I know.' I said, and thought of what the song should be about.<p>

6 MORE DAYS…  
>I played random chords on my guitar, trying to find the right tune. Yuki walked in and smirked. 'You suck.' he said. I almost hit him with my guitar, and then I remembered what I was doing with it and ignored him completely. He shrugged and I continued playing random chords. Then I finally found chords that fit! And of all things I could've done-I freaking forgot it. So I had to play the damn random chords again.<p>

5 MORE DAYS…  
>I wrote the chords down. So the only thing to do now was write lyrics! Damn. LYRICS! I couldn't get any of the words to be right to sing. I tried for the whole day. 'Kyo-kun, you should eat.' said Tohru worriedly. 'I know, I know! I'm thinking of lyrics!' I said, twirling my pencil in my hand. 'Kyo, you don't have to do this.' said Tohru. 'Yes, I do! You're leaving, and I have to give you a goodbye present! The only freaking thing I can think of is a song!' I replied, ignoring the riceballs on the plate.<p>

4 MORE DAYS…  
>'I've got the first verse!' I declared, holding up the piece of paper. 'Congratulations, Kyo-kun!' said Tohru happily. 'Can I hear it?' 'No. It's a present! It's not fair if you can hear it before you leave.' I said. 'Now it's just three more verses. And I have four freaking days to do it.' 'If you write a verse a day, you might make it, stupid cat.' said Yuki, passing by. I roared at him. He grinned and moved on. 'So, what to do for the second verse?' I asked myself, playing with my pencil.<p>

3 MORE DAYS...  
>'I'm stuck.' I said. 'I can't think of anything.' 'It's okay, Kyo-kun. You still have three more days.' said Tohru. I rubbed my orange hair and groaned. 'Ugh, there are some days when you know everything, and there are some days when you don't know anything.' I said. 'Kyo-kun, come on, eat something!' Tohru said, pushing a plate of rice balls at me. I grinned. 'Okay, just this once.' I smiled, taking a rice ball from the plate.<p>

2 MORE DAYS…  
>'I still don't have anything!' I shouted, slamming my head against the wall for inspiration. 'And Tohru's leaving in two days!' I sat down at the table and just groaned for an hour. Come on, inspiration! Come on! Wait! I've got it! I scribbled it down quickly and tested it out. It's right! I got it! Yes! Now I think the whole world isn't so freaking bad after all!<p>

1 MORE DAY…  
>'I've got the second-last verse!' I shouted, scribbling it down. Tohru patted me on the shoulder. 'Congratulations, Kyo-kun! I can't wait to hear it!' she said.<p>

THE DAY…  
>'AHHH! I CAN'T THINK OF THE LAST VERSE!' I screamed. 'Kyo-kun…' Tohru said. 'Yes?' I asked. 'I have to go. Bye.' Tohru said, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Bye.' I said. And it was at that moment, a week later, that I got it. I picked up my guitar and started playing the chords. <strong>(AN: Listen to the music before reading on. It's so sweet.)  
><strong>_  
>Your eyes<br>As we said our goodbye  
>Can't get them out of my mind<br>And I find I can't hide  
>Your eyes<br>The ones that took me by surprise  
>The night you came into my life<br>Where there's moonlight  
>I see your eyes<em>

_How'd I let you slip away  
>When I'm longing so to hold you<br>Now I'd die for one more day  
>'Cause there's something I should<br>Have told you  
>Yes there's something I should have<br>Told you_

_When I looked into your eyes  
>Why does distance make us wise? <em>  
><em>You were the song all along <em>  
><em>And before the song dies <em>

_I should tell you  
>I should tell you <em>  
><em>I have always loved you <em>  
><em>You can see it in my eyes<em>

And there it ended. I heard a soft knock on the door. 'Kyo…kun? I heard…the song. It was beautiful.' Tohru said. 'Tohru…san! You're back!' I shouted. 'Yes. I heard the song and I just stopped and listened.' Tohru said. 'Oh! So…how did you like it?' I said. 'It was good, Kyo-kun! It made me want to stay. So I did. I stayed.' Tohru said. 'And in that song, you said that you loved me. Is…that true?' I blushed. 'Uh…I guess…' I said. 'Well, I love you too, Kyo-chan.' Tohru said.


End file.
